Fantendo Baseball League/Quotes
This is a list of quotes for Fantendo Baseball League. McBoo's Bogies McBoo *''"'Wheee"'' Chosen *''"'''All Right!" ''- Good *"'''Teehee! I win!'" ''- Win *"'''Oh no...'" ''- Bad *"'''Why me..." - Lose Story Dialog *''"'What it is? Oh, a free ticket!" *''"O'Lantern, wait!"'' *"'''You...you...evil Boo!'"''' Pesh's Pushers Pesh *"All right!"'' - Chosen *''"Yesh!"'' - Good *''"Nice, I won!"'' - Win *''"Whoa-whoa!"'' - Bad *''"Aww..."'' - Lose *''"Pushy, attack!"'' - Using Star Pitch *''"This sword has more power than you think!"'' - Using Star Swing *''"Get the ball!"'' - Using Star Catch *''"Race to him, Pushy!"'' - Using Star Safe Story Dialog *''"What happened!? THAT happened!"'' *''"You see, Oldton has put many robots in Pushopolis to destroy this place!"'' *''"And some guy called Numberuno is helping him."'' *''"I could at least DO something if there aren't such hazards as here right now..."'' *''"Huh? You KNOW Numberuno?"'' *''"Ah, thank you, Nugg! Say... How about a little challenge?"'' *''"I'd like to join your team to stop Netnu. I think you need my help too, right?"'' *''"But miss Rosie, I didn't do anything wrong!"'' *''"Besh, we NEED your help. We need anyone's help!"'' *''"Baseball isn't stupid! Many guys play baseball and they like it!"'' *''"Hey Stump, what's up?"'' Pashie *''"OK, let's get started!"'' - Chosen *''"Great!"'' - Good *''"Teeheehee! I won!"'' - Win *''"Whaaaaa!"'' - Bad *''"Why me?"'' - Lose Besh *''"If I must..."'' - Chosen *''"Nice..."'' - Good *''"Hmmm... Maybe I should do this more..."'' - Win *''"Urk...!"'' - Bad *''"I knew it..."'' - Lose Story Dialog *''"Humph... Why should I join you pathetic losers?"'' *''"Why am I in this resort anyways? Baseball is stupid..."'' Bashie *''"But I wanna stay a beauty, OK?"'' - Chosen *''"Whee!"'' - Good *''"Yay! And I'm still a beauty!"'' - Win *''"Nooo..."'' - Bad *''"...I just let them win..."'' - Lose Stump *''"Let's show 'em some GUTS!"'' - Chosen *''"Thumbs up!"'' - Good *''"HURRAY!!"'' - Win *''"WHAT?"'' - Bad *''"Ohhhhhh, why?"'' - Lose Story Dialog *''"Whoa, Pesh, I need some help!"'' *''"Look at this, Numberuno hypnotized Stampette!"'' *''"Could you get her better? I join you if you could."'' *''"Thanks Pesh, I thought I NEVER see my girlfriend back as I know her."'' Oldton *''"The best choice you did."'' - Chosen *''"Hee-hee!"'' - Good *''"HA! I'm unbeatable!"'' - Win *''"Grr..."'' - Bad *''"This is preposterous!"'' - Lose Karma's Hybrids Karma *"It's me!" - Chosen *"You should've seen it comin'!" - Win *"Well..." - Good *"Try for a WIN next time." - Bad *"I went easy on ya." - Lose Story Dialog *"Ugh...I lost my Shell Polish..." *"What? You-you found it! Thank you!" *"You see, I can run over that pit with my ability." *"Hi, Ludwig!" *"We'll do it, never fear." *"Give us Baby Karma!" *"Haha! Didn't you know crime won't pay?" *"Wow, you completed the Karma Hybrids! Good job!" *"Wow, you got all of the team, even Hidden Characters! Awesome!" Timer *"I'll try..." - Chosen *"What? I won?!" - Win *"Whoa...I did good!" - Good *"Yup...saw that comin'." - Bad *"Oh...please don't choose me..." - Lose Story Dialog Baby Karma *"Wahoo!" - Chosen *"Teehee!" - Win *"Whee!" - Good *"Mm..." - Bad *"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" - Lose Story Dialog *"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Help me!" *"You saved me! Hooway!" *"Wet's go!" Baby Timer *"Baby time!" - Chosen *"Yay!!!" - Win *"Teehee!" - Good *"Aw..." - Bad *"WAAAH! WAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" - Lose Story Dialog *"Dis? You want dis? Den earn it!" *"Wow! You da best pwayer! I'll help you defeat Netnu!" Baby Ludwig *"Wahoo!!!" - Chosen *"Whee!!!" - Win *"Baby time!" - Good *"Wah..." - Bad *"Nowah!" - Lose Story Dialog *"You did it! Yayz!" Gizz Moe *"Why, hello!" - Chosen *"Brains make better!" - Win *"Well, I could try again." - Good *"Let's make a strength potion." - Bad *"Maybe I should make a Basebot..." - Lose Story Dialog *"Hello, Karma!" *"You want this? Well, let's have some competition, first!" *"Oh! Well, here! You won! And, I'll help!" Mizz Moe Story Dialog *"I'll help, as well." Bloopetta Bloopette Ludwig *"Bwahaha! Ludwig is best!” - Win *"Yah, choose me." - Chosen *"Meh..." - Good *"Nonononono!" - Bad *"NOOOOOOO! How could I...?" - Lose Story Dialog *"Help my castle and I'll join!" - Story Mode *"You saved it! Thanks!" - Story Mode Clyde's Fires Clyde Nugg's Scepters Nugg *''"Bring it on" ''- Chosen Story Dialog *"That dastardly Wizzy! He turned Chump into a statue!" Purple Koopa Bro's Ninjas 3.14's Pies YoshiEgg Nook's Tanookis Dashed Koopa's Boxers Dashed Koopa *"I will lead my team to win!" - Chosed *"See?" - Good *"Well, that have been easy." - Win *"I only maked a mistake!" - Bad *"I'll win next time..." - Lose Special Moves *"I'll show you!!!" - Activate *"I use this, see?" - Using Star Pitch *"Fell my boxing power!" - Using Star Swing *"Catch it!" - Using Star Catch *"May hurt, but i'll do anything for win!" - Using Star Safe Toadtool *"Good, im choosed!" - Chosed *"I maked good? Sweet!" - Good *"I knew it!" - Win *"Awww..." - Bad *"Too bad..." - Lose Zen Guy *"I'll try..." - Chosed *"Hmm... Good move!" - Good *"I see that my trainings don't have been waste of my time!" - Win *"Well, mistake is always allowed" - Bad *"Next time i will be better." - Lose Ella Metals' Shellshockers *"Golden!" - Chosen *"Wow!" - Good *"Never Mind..." - Bad *"Yes, Yes!" - Win *"Oh Well, It as just a practice!" - Lose Lemmykoopa24's Genes Lemmykoopa24 *"Unh!" - Chosen *"Bullseye!" - Good *"YAHOO!" - Win *"Missed."- Bad *"Crud..." - Lose Category:Lists *Fantendo Baseball League/Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Clyde Category:Subpages